moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowdrum Tribe
The Shadowdrum Tribe was a tribe of Darkspear Trolls who sought to unite the trolls of the New Horde in preserving Darkspear culture and history in Azeroth. They served as a paramilitary organization that fought alongside the Horde's forces. ---- It started as an idea, planted in the young Troll's mind by his wise General. To keep the Trolls together. At any cost. This idea grew in the young Hexxer Vol'kuza's mind as he watched the world and his people suffer from the ever changing elements. Yet still the Trolls warred with one another, slaying those of their own race as other more dangerous forces moved in to seize control over the once great empires. He could not simply watch his people be wiped from the face of Azeroth. From this, as well as from the help of several individuals of diverse tribes, the foundations of were made. seeks to unite Trolls from all walks of life under the banner of the Horde in an effort to reclaim former greatness and prestige. The bringing together of culture from the various tribes, the promotion of unity, and the respect between idividuals. This is what the Tribe was made for, and this is what the Tribe will die for. Values Unity: preaches the mingling and eventual community forming between the various tribes of Trolls. In a perfect world, none are known by tribe, but by what they are. Trolls. Spirituality: The Loa have always played the most important roll in the Troll's long history, and they are expected to be worshipped accordingly. Should you refuse to bow to the Loa, then you have broken from the traditional ways of the Trolls. Respect: No Tribe shall be looked down upon by another for past events. The past is the past, and what is needed now is the respect between tribes. With this respect, perfect unity can be accomplished. Knowledge: The melting pot of culture brings together ideas and secrets from across the world, and promotes this now open bridge between the tribes. Knowledge: The melting pot of culture brings together ideas and secrets from across the world, and promotes this now open bridge between the tribes. Your tribe is only a name with which you label yourself by. But, together, you are all Trolls. Spirits be wit'cha. Goals of the Tribe 1) Promote unity and cooperation between the Trolls of Azeroth. 2) Celebrate traditional Troll culture. 3) To serve and protect their allies within the Horde. 4) To restore the Trolls to former greatness, but this time, alongside the Horde. The "Old Ways" Whenever we speak of the tribe, we always come back to "Preserving the Old Ways". What does this mean? Here I will put together some points and generalities of what the Old Ways are defined by. Tribal Structure This means we are a group of individuals, united by blood or kinship, who self govern and work towards the common good. Now, the trolls in the Horde are governed by the orcs, despite all arguments that Vol'jin is in charge of them. In the end, even he bows to Hellscream. Yes, technically we are under that same jurisdiction, but privately we keep our own counsel, and govern our own problems. There is a chieftain (Jin) and a female leader (Atal'antu), that make the major decisions for the tribe, and are advised and backed up by the council (Atal'alarion/'ai). All tribal members are expected to respect and obey orders from these individuals. Each "Path" of the tribe (Jang, Alor, and Thraze) are expected to do their part in fortifying the tribe. Be this through worship, gathering, defense, or offense. Social structure is much like that of a wolf pack, with an alpha pair, and then the betas, and so forth. And before people start getting up in arms about the possibility of an omega, remember that the omega is -vital- to pack structure. The omega is the playmaker, the comforter, the one who lightens the tensions and reminds the pack to "relax" from time to time. Marriages/Mating within the tribe is described in a separate thread, (Troll Courtship) but it is what keeps the tribe tightly knit together. In traditional troll culture females were considered the weaker of the sexes, and so males were often given guardianship over them. This still holds true today, as all unmated females fall under the protection of the Jin and his council. It is their responsibility to keep them safe and to approve of good marriages between them and interested mons. This is not only because females traditionally were weaker, but also because they are the lifeblood of the tribe. Without them, it cannot move forward. The females have their own social ranking, that is often unstated and under the radar. Loa Worship This seems straight forward, but the Old Ways part of it pertains to -how- the Loa are worshiped and given to. Blood and life sacrifices are considered in ill taste to the Horde, but followers of the Old Ways still do such. This is NOT spoken about to outsiders, nor is it done openly. To do so would endanger the tribe. There are other Old Way's rituals, but those are to be detailed in another thread. Cannibalism This was outlawed by Thrall when the Darkspear joined with the Horde. However, followers of the Old Ways still practice this in secret. It is well known among the tribe that eating the heart of ones enemy is to gain his power. This, too, is kept under wraps and not spoken of publicly or in the presence of strangers. Requirements to Join While this guild is an RP-PvP guild, we are not strictly enforcing that everyone within the guild raise a sword for our cause. We are a Tribe, a community. Not a warband. There will always be a time and place for soldiers, but we also need caretakers, spiritualists, and leaders. Should your Troll not be one to fight, you still have a place within the tribe. If you are interested at all in the guild, or have any questions at all, please do not be afraid to contact me or one of my officers (Jhunai and Drektal). I won't bite...hard. *You must be a Troll. No exceptions. No "orc raised by Trolls", or "my roommate was a Troll". This is strictly Troll guild. *You are expected to listen to officers, both ICly and OOCly. If you do not, you will be dealt with accordingly. *You must know your Troll lore, or at least the lore applying to your particular tribe. If serious flaws are found, then you severely lower your chances of joining. We are not the Lore police, but we do try to adhere to it as best we can to our knowledge. We are not out to stop those people who want to bend lore or even RP outside of it. We are saying however, that if that is what you want, then we are not the guild for you. *Please have basic English skills, and be able to communicate in a cohesive manner. *Understand that while we do accept Death knights, trolls in general frown upon undeath, so there has to be a pretty good reason for us not to destroy you and put you back to the peaceful rest of the dead. Recommended Addons MRP/FlagRSP2: Both of these addons are used to give your character extra detail that might not be seen on the ingame avatar such as a different eye color, height, certain scars, tattoos, etc. They work seperately from each other, and some people only use one or the other. It is recommended to use both. Tongues: If you are an active user of Tongues or any other language modifcation addon, -please- be careful not to misuse it. And by misuse it, I'm saying Trolls aren't known for learning Draconic. Category:The Shadowdrum Tribe Category:Organizations Category:Horde Guilds Category:Disbanded Horde Guilds Category:Troll Tribes Category:Troll Organizations Category:Troll Guilds